The present invention relates to a method for the finish (lubricating) of sewing threads of synthetic yarns, natural yarns, or core yarns (e.g., of polyester and cotton), included the suited lubricating agents.
It is known to treat sewing threads with lubricants containing diorganopolysiloxanes as heat protecting agent and paraffin waxes as gliding agents,* for example from DE-OS 21 61 813 and 25 35 768. The techniques applied for this finish are manifold. To date, the lick roller method (DE-OS 21 62 417 and 27 08 650), the dip method (DE-OS 27 53 200), and the exhaust method (DE-OS 28 16 196 and 31 15 679) are known. FNT *DE-OS=German Disclosure Document
As disadvantages of the individual methods should be mentioned the laborious lubricating process at the single threads in the lick roller process, the limited reusability of the dip liquors in case of the dip process and the necessity of warming and exact adjustment of the ph-value in the exhaust method.
Moreover, all conventional lubricating processes have one common disadvantage: after completion of the dyeing phase, they require an additional processing step.